Various blends of polymers of styrene have been used to produce resins which can be made into glass reinforced articles which exhibit advantageous mechanical properties.
However, there is a continuing need for resin blends which can be injection molded or extruded into glass reinforced articles having improved tensile strength and stiffness or flexural strength without compromising impact strength or other properties such as thermal stability.